Of Blood and Roses
by Sound Slayer
Summary: Four one-shots featuring SCIV fan-made endings of Amy and Raphael... and their servants, of course. Two endings for Amy and another two for Raphael. May feature other canon characters such as Cassandra and Tira. Minor OOC-ness... if ever.
1. Beginning of a New World

**Author's Note:** _Okay so I got bored and after seeing both Amy and Raphael's endings as well as the people's comments (though some were very moronic at times), I decided to give them two possible endings of my own version. Enjoy._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in this entire fic.

They are owned by the Soul Calibur franchise which is owned by Namco.

* * *

**Raphael Sorel Ending # 1**

* * *

After defeating the last obstacle hindering him from absolute power, the man triumphantly returned back to the Ostrheinsburg. The only thought dominating his mind being his foster daughter Amy. The one whom he had loved and continued to love the most. He was determined to make a new world for him and Amy. One where they would be accepted and loved... and most of all, revered.

The sound of his and his three faithful servants' footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as they made their way to the throne room where Soul Calibur lay, waiting for them.

"Master, what about Amy? Shouldn't we at least get her? She would most probably like to witness this-," the red-haired maid said before Raphael stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Silence, Jacqueline. As your master, I would like you to keep your opinions to yourself when not being asked," he said while giving her an impertinent glare, obviously impatient to witness and use the awesome power he had heard about the legendary sword.

This time, the man wearing a wolf head over his face protested saying, "But, Master, don't you want Amy to-"

Raphael merely told him, "Auguste, if you do not keep your mouth shut, you might as well as end up as a corpse after tonight. And if any one of you would continue to speak up without being permitted to do so, I swear by my hand that you will never be able to see the new world that I am to create."

Both the redhead and the man merely looked down and muttered, "Sorry, Master." After which, they continued to follow him with the green-haired maid who whispered to them not to speak so recklessly in front of Raphael keeping in mind their master's domineering personality.

Soon enough, they arrived at their supposed destination. The servants stare in awe as the magnificent sword's brilliant glow shone through the gloomy and dim room. Smirking as he strode towards Soul Calibur, Raphael cast his weapon aside in favor of wielding the most powerful sword to ever exist in the whole world.

Both the wolf head-wearing man and Jacqueline went to retrieve their master's rapier which had been arrogantly tossed aside, only to be stopped once again by Marienbard who motioned to them to come back and take their positions beside their master.

"And now behold the mighty undisputed power source dubbed as Soul Calibur!" He raised his arms and grinned. "Absolute power is within my grasp and after creating a new world for Amy, I shall take my place as its rightful new ruler," he thought.

Finally, he gloriously shouted, "Now, Soul Calibur, create a new world for Amy and me!"

All three servants stood waiting with much enthusiasm. And after a minute or two, still nothing was happening. There was neither a marvelous burst of energy from the sword nor any spectacular display of divine involvement of any sort.

Another minute had passed and the castle was as gloomy and silent as it was while Raphael and his servants were waiting for sword to show its remarkable power.

"Uhh… nothing's happening, Master." Auguste looked at the crystalline sword, confused as he believed that something should have at least happened now.

Jacqueline then added, "Yes, Master. Maybe this sword is a fake. I mean, the real Soul Calibur is probably being hidden in some secret storage room. Besides, doesn't it make sense that the legendary weapons aren't easily acquired? Hence the term legendary?"

Raphael then dismissed his two servants' claims of the sword being a counterfeit as he, infected by Soul Edge's thirst for human blood, could sense the holy sword's power emanating from the weapon itself although he could seem to get it to work as he expected it would. He turned to the green-haired maid and asked, "Marienbard, is Soul Calibur really the sword they claim it to be?"

"Yes, it is, Master," replied the maid, bowing her head as a sign of respect.

"Then, perhaps by any chance, would you know how to use its power to create a new world?" Raphael asked, curious to know if this Soul Calibur needed some sort of ritual in order to work.

"No, Master. I believe there was no report of the sword requiring a ritual in order to use its power," Marienbard answered casually. "However, I think there was an account of it being able to dispel any unnatural side effects of those infected by the Soul Edge just by exposing the victims to its aura. Or maybe it was by wielding the sword itself."

"Hmm… I see. I wonder how powerful this sword really is." Raphael wondered as he grabbed the hilt of Soul Calibur. At once, the energy within the hallowed sword surged into the blonde man's body, purging him of the lust for blood that Soul Edge has inflicted upon him. The sword's mystic powers had also filled Raphael with renewed vitality as he could feel the unnatural strength pulsating in his veins which should have otherwise been nearly exhausted due to the fights Raphael had to get to the castle. "Don't worry, Amy. A new world awaits you from now on."

To his servants, he said, "Prepare yourselves, my loyal subordinates, for it is finally time to create a new world for Amy and me."

* * *

**Text Epilogue:** "With his three faithful servants by his side, Raphael had finally fulfilled his promise to his beloved foster daughter: to create a new world for Amy and him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know that all three servants were killed and only Marienbard appears in both the father's and the foster daughter's endings so there's actually now way to find out if Auguste or Jacqueline survived although in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, both Marienbard and Jacqueline make an appearance. But I liked the three of them so I decided to make this happy ending. This is a fan-made ending so don't confuse it with the actual ending of Soul Calibur IV. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. It makes me happy._


	2. Betrayed?

**Author's Note: **_I think I forgot to answer some supposed questions on why I wrote the first one-shot like that. So, well... here are my answers. First of all, Raphael technically was infected by Soul Edge, giving him that weird vampiric lust for blood. (There is no account of vampires in Soul Calibur.) Second, since Soul Calibur is the perfect counter to Soul Edge, why not cure Raphael when he holds it? Third, Jacqueline seems like the type of woman who unintentionally annoys people with her high-pitched voice and know-it-all feel of talking while Auguste is more suited to be the one pointing out the obvious. Marienbard is fine the way Namco made me believe her character is. And finally, I stopped Raphael from killing the servants because of two reasons: 1.) I believe that no man is an army (Pointing to the story mode after the first battle, Raphael is accompanied by another character.), 2.) Raphael was once the master of a noble family before he was cast out. Surely, he would not execute those who have pledged allegiance to him. (Besides, won't he need some servants to clean up after his mess? After all, he was once pampered and lived in a life of luxury.) Well, that's all for the previous one-shot. Here's the next one._

* * *

**Raphael Sorel Ending # 2**

* * *

Finally, he had conquered the last of those imbeciles who wished to stand in his way, foolishly trying to prevent him from reaching Ostrheinsburg. He could not wait much longer. He needed that power. No, he desired that power. That mighty remarkable power. The power to create a new world. A new world… for Amy, his beloved daughter.

He could almost envision the perfect world he himself had always dreamed of… as well as exacting revenge on those that had driven him and Amy away from his mansion after learning of their bizarre transformations. It would be the most perfect vengeance.

And as he walked through the hallway with his three servants, it felt as if someone was following them. It felt as if there was a shadow silently watching over their actions as they continue to make their way to the throne room. Adding to the suspiciousness of the castle, the sound of ravens croaking echoed throughout the fortress.

"Uh, Master Raphael?" the man wearing the wolf head asked, quite aware that something was wrong. "I think… I think something is wrong here. There's someone following us."

Raphael, both annoyed and angered at this, glared at Auguste with icy, cold eyes. "Auguste, if you haven't realized, I, your master, am a capable fighter and if you have been paying any attention I have been able to defeat every single obstacle on the way to this castle. Are you now saying that I am weak?"

Auguste shook his head and quickly apologized.

The blonde master then laughed before cockily stating, "I am not afraid of any ambush attacks, Auguste. Let them come for they are no match for me. I will make short work of them… or rather turn them into one of my minions. And if they are not even worth it, maybe they can become Amy's pet."

Raphael continued on walking towards where the throne room was. The two maids followed him, leaving Auguste, who was still a little mortified, behind without even looking at him or saying something to him. This only further puzzled Auguste since this was not their usual reaction when he gets berated by Raphael.

Meanwhile, upon entering the throne room, the blonde man immediately sighted the legendary holy sword of immense power. It was near the edge of the massive crevice at the center of the gloomy dimly-lit room. As it cast its magnificent glow at the young man and his two female servants, Raphael walked slowly towards the sword when Auguste came running in, screaming, "Master! It's a…"

The man never finished his sentence as the red-haired maid pulled out one of her kodachis and slit his throat while the green-haired one took out her scythe and decapitated Auguste for a good measure. The man's head along with the wolf headdress rolled on the floor with the blood staining the mauve carpet of the throne room.

"Marienbard! Jacqueline! What is the meaning of this?" Raphael screamed, outraged that one of his servants was slain before his eyes by one of his maids. "What was that for?"

"Oh no. So sorry, Master," Marienbard apologized mockingly which only angered Raphael more.

But before he could lunge at the two women, he heard a childish fit of laughter coming from outside the room, stopping him in his tracks. He heard this laughter before. Then, the laughter then turned into giggles. The door to the throne room swung open. Came running in was a girl with her black hair in pigtails carrying a huge ring-shaped blade.

She then made a mad dash towards Soul Calibur. Raphael then drew out his rapier on instinct and made an attempt to attack her with a barrage of strikes only to have her leap into the air and do a somersault before landing beside the legendary sword itself.

"You two did a pretty good job with this. Now, Soul Edge can eat all it wants and not get disturbed by this stupid, stupid sword!" the girl said to both Jacqueline and Marienbard while playfully kicking Soul Calibur.

Raphael then looked at his two maids. "Are you servants of the evil sword as well?" He was a little too impatient to have done a background check on the three of them as well as too power-hungry to have even listened to Auguste's warnings. But now it was too late.

"Don't bother asking if you know the answer," Marienbard replied apathetically. "Did you really think we'd join your quest to find Soul Calibur only so you could use it? And did you really think it was a pleasure to take orders from someone with the likes of you?"

"Admit it, 'Master'. You are yet another naïve man who does not really understand the true nature of power," the green-haired woman continued as she walked towards Raphael with Jacqueline. They then glanced at the black-haired girl who was looking at Raphael with a deranged expression in her eyes.

Surprisingly, abandoning the childish tone of her voice, the dark-haired girl spoke in a somewhat raspy voice, "Soul Calibur is an enemy of Soul Edge. And whoever dares to wield Soul Calibur is an enemy of ours. You two know what to do, right?"

Both Jacqueline and Marienbard nodded, closing in on Raphael who finally realized the errors of his ways. First, he had screwed up with the fight against Nightmare for Soul Edge. Then, his plans were thwarted by Kilik and his Holy Stone. After which, he got defeated by Cassandra. And when he was finally on the right track searching for Soul Calibur, he had gotten more than just a little too careless, trusting these two backstabbing women.

He was outnumbered now. If he tried to resist, he'd only end up having an even more painful death. Wisely, he cast aside his rapier as the two once-servants to him approached him with their weapons, grinning at him.

"It's lights out for you, Master!" Jacqueline said, taking out both kodachis.

* * *

**Text Epilogue:** "Amy… I'm sorry. I… have failed you. Those were the man's last words. Together with the young girl, the two women and the holy sword vanished from the castle. With Soul Calibur, the only obstacle in its path, gone, the evil reign of Soul Edge now begins."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, this ending is just for the lulz. But with a good reason, Tira's ending also happens in Ostrheinsburg's Throne Room. And also, if I remember correctly, before challenging Auguste, Marienbard and Jacqueline, I believe he says, "So the evil sword has sent you to do its bidding" or something along those lines and Auguste replies with "Shut up and come on!" So, you know, this whole "Auguste doesn't know much about the swords" thing pops up in my head because he was the only one who answers Raphael's question. And then, I remember Marienbard who was the one feeding Raphael information about Soul Calibur. Completely not forgetting Jacqueline, I imagined that what if these two women were actually servants of Soul Edge which is the reason why they know about Soul Calibur. And besides, if Raphael actually takes Soul Calibur and tries to rule the world with it, won't Soul Edge be threatened and be forced to send its loyal followers (more on Tira though) to eliminate it? However, since Tira has already been recognized as a servant of Soul Edge, I doubt Namco would send Tira to actually "help" Raphael, right? I mean, if this were the case, they'd use some other people affected by Soul Edge. And that explains why I chose the three. I feel sorry for killing Auguste off anyways. He felt too innocent anyway to be a pawn of Soul Edge._


	3. Sell Your Father?

**Author's Note: **_Wow, I nearly forgot about this. Nearly. But anyways, I remembered. I had to change the entirety of Amy's ending since her ending was only a parody. So I decided to go ahead and give a shot at giving her an ending that isn't really a parody of Raphael's. So... here it goes. It's fairly long…_

* * *

**Amy Ending # 1**

* * *

Back in Ostrheinsburg Castle, a blonde young man fought his way through the ranks of skeleton warriors – soulless puppets under the influence of Soul Edge, each armed with various weapons such as spears, rods, swords and the like. He was throwing jabs at them with his rapier, executing them with great precision and dexterity; the servants of the foul sword stood no chance against the superiority of his skills and reflexes. Within seconds, the castle's hallway was littered with broken bones and cracked pieces of armor and the man was advancing easily towards the throne room where the treasure he sought was waiting.

His sword slicing through air, bone and armor, the swordsman was not going to give these creatures a breather to form a counterattack or any sort of strategy to combat against him. His eye focused on the prize, he effortlessly cut down each and every of the wretched monsters that attempted to block his path until he finally got to the last corridor where an Astaroth-sized skeleton brandishing a sledgehammer was guarding the entrance to the throne room. Alongside it were a couple of female-looking figures in black cloaks, their faces fully obscured by their disheveled hair and their scrawny arms outstretched as they wailed hysterically upon sensing Raphael's presence.

"Fools, you dare hinder me from what should rightfully be mine?" the young man scoffed at the trio, raising his sword and pointing it at them. "But this… should be easily taken care of." He lunged at it and started attacking the abomination with relentless and blindingly fast blows of his rapier. With each connecting hit getting stronger and stronger, it didn't take long until Raphael finished off with a powerful strike that sent the skeleton monster tumbling backwards before slamming into the castle wall and shattering into pieces.

Suddenly, Raphael noticed some of the pieces on the floor twitch around. In a matter of seconds, the skeleton had actually reformed and swung its massive sledgehammer, nearly smashing the man's entire body into the ground if he had not sidestepped in time.

His eyes scanning around, he noticed that both of the cloaked figures' fingers were moving as if they were manipulating a puppet. Then one of them flicked her finger which immediately caused the skeleton to make a direct attempt at punching his head off. Although he was able to jump out of the way of his opponent's fist as it closed in on him, Raphael felt the ends of his cape stuck along with the monster's hand now embedded in the crater made in the wall due to its forceful impact.

Without any hesitation, Raphael tugged forcefully at his cape, tearing it in the process, as one of the figures moved all of her fingers simultaneously, making the entire skeleton break apart into pieces that hovered ominously in the air. One by one, both of them directed the floating pieces at the man's direction, firing them in rapid succession attempting to overwhelm him with a multitude of long-range attacks.

"So desperate in your tactics but I'm not even surprised seeing that from a devout follower of a cursed sword. To be honest, I'm quite irritated that imbeciles like you never learn when to give up." Raphael grinned while deflecting each bony piece aimed at him with relative ease. "Now then, let us revel in your demise."

As quick as lightning, Raphael closed in on the cloaked duo and used one single swipe to behead both of them. Their heads rolled on the floor while their bodies slumped backwards before a black fire consumed their bodies, leaving no trace behind.

"Hmph, that was rather a waste of time," the man snorted as he strode arrogantly across the hallway littered with broken bones, armor and cracked weapons. He paid no attention to any other detail in the castle other than the door that would bring him to the same room as Soul Calibur. "I could almost imagine it. The legendary power of the almighty sword… is almost in my hands. The power to create a new world for Amy and me awaits."

Opening the door and seeing the fabled sword, Raphael immediately cast his rapier aside in favor of the new weapon. Walking briskly past the rusted metal statues that stood by the doorway and to the center of the room where the sword was planted into the ground, his cape flapped with the wind that entered through the cracks in the windows as he pulled Soul Calibur up.

"Now, Soul Calibur, create a new world for Amy and-" Raphael was not able to finish his sentence as he had been interrupted by a feeling of coldness ascending from his feet. He looked down and saw that crystals were starting to encase his entire body at an alarming rate. With his lower half being fully crystallized in a matter of seconds, there was nothing else Raphael could do. "Soul Calibur, why you-" he yelled in a fit of anger and desperation before he was fully covered in crystals.

* * *

"Mistress Amy, are you sure this is the right place?" the red-haired woman in maid's clothing asked, fearful of the evil aura the castle was giving off as well as concerned for her mistress's well-being. "It feels like as if this was where Death dances with the rest of the warriors that went to look for the legendary swords."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jacqueline. The mistress is looking for her father. I'm sure you'd do the same," the man wearing a wolf head over his face told her, shushing any more of her complaints and comments. The green-haired woman with him added, "Auguste's right. We have to keep moving on. Besides, weren't we entrusted by our young master to look after his daughter in the first place? If anything happens to Amy, it will be our full responsibility, you know. And I'm sure you still remember how Master Raphael punishes any sort of disobedience to any of his direct orders."

The young redhead merely looked back at Jacqueline and went on ahead, unperturbed by the sight of numerous bones scattered all over the floor along with cracked pieces of armor and weapons. The green-haired woman and Auguste followed her without any further ado other than a quick hand gesture to Jacqueline bidding her to follow. Reluctantly agreeing, the red-haired maid carefully tiptoed across the hallway, occasionally letting out a frightened gasp when she accidentally hits or touches a bone fragment or a skull.

Eventually, the trio arrived at the throne room albeit with some difficulty due to Jacqueline's squeamishness. At once, Amy – the crimson-haired girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion – immediately beckoned to her servants to take a look at the peculiar sight right at the center of the room. The trio gasped with awe as their mistress walked right up to it and examined it with her eyes.

It was a shimmering crystal statue of a man holding up a sword.

"What is it, Mistress?" the green-haired woman asked in concern as Amy peered closely at the object's face and touched it with her right hand. "Is there… something wrong?"

"Look at it. He looks like Father," the girl replied pointing at the statue with the rapier she held in her left hand. "What do you think, Marienbard? Auguste? Jacqueline?"

The three servants took their turns examining the statue and each exchanged their own theories, explanations and thoughts about it with each other before finally deciding to tell their mistress on what they thought about it.

"Well, mistress, it does have a striking resemblance to Master Raphael but…" Auguste was saying before he was interrupted by Jacqueline.

"I… I mean, we don't really think that it's him who is that statue holding that sword because we all know that your father is looking for Soul Calibur and there is no way that so-called almighty sword that carries the light of humanity is right in this accursed haunted-looking castle. I mean… no. it can't be him. And that can't be Soul Calibur. Your father must have left when he found out that the sword stuck into this statue was probably a fake. Yeah, that's it. People must have been giving him the location of the wrong sword," Jacqueline spoke rather hurriedly as she was not liking the place any one bit and was getting more freaked out by it every minute.

Amy turned to Marienbard. "Do you think… that my father is still out there looking for the sword?"

"Yes, Mistress. Your father is a very determined man who would stop at nothing to do what's best for you. Maybe he left the area as soon as he found out about this sword being a fake and continued his search for the real one." The green-haired woman made a small bow at the end of her sentence.

"Okay… now, what about the statue? It seems such a waste to leave it here in a place like this." Amy looked at her attendants.

* * *

"Hmmm… this is a pretty good piece of art you have here. Would you mind telling me where you got it?" the shopkeeper with pink hair asked while bending over as she ran her fingers along the entire statue, feeling for any degrading marks and such.

"Uhhh… uhhh…" Auguste was too distracted by the woman's huge breasts to properly answer until Marienbard purposely stepped on his foot, angrily whispering into his, "Stop it. Even though you have something hiding your face, it doesn't seem less obvious that you're staring into a woman's breasts."

"We found it at Ostrheinsburg Castle," Jacqueline answered for the group. "Our mistress here decided that we should bring it along as… a… souvenir… from the… trip. But it ended up being too heavy for Auguste to carry along so eventually she decided that we should sell it instead." The red-haired maid then made a quick glance at Amy who was busy eyeing the weapons and armors displayed around in the shop.

"I see. Well, Valeria? What do you think? Should we take it?" the shopkeeper with short blonde hair asked as she too went over to her companion's side and joined in.

Valeria paused for one moment and observed the statue's face. "It's a pretty good-looking sculpture. But something tells me I've seen this face before. It was man who bought one of our rapiers. Isn't that right, Lynette?"

"Yeah, I think so too. His face looks really familiar." The blonde nodded in agreement. "Where'd you say this came from again?"

"Ostrheinsburg Castle. Why?" Jacqueline inquired out of curiosity.

"Well, that man who bought one of our rapiers was said to have gone to Ostrheinsburg after laying siege to the Romanian Valley. If I remember correctly, his name starts with a letter R," Lynette answered with a finger at her chin, thinking deeply. "Raphael, was it? Oh, I don't know. We have way too many customers around here."

Suddenly, the shop's door opened and another woman dressed in the same fashion as Lynette and Valeria came running in albeit with glasses and her black hair in double buns. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm sorry I'm late," the girl said, making several apologetic bows to her co-employees before setting her eyes on the statue that was right in front of Valeria.

Almost instinctively, she rushed to it and attempted to wrestle the weapon from its hands, exclaiming, "What is that peculiar sword? I have never seen anything like it before. I must take a closer look at it." She was twisting the sword this way and that, shaking even the statue in the process and causing bits of crystals to come off falling on the floor.

"Hualin, stop! It's supposed to be like that. It's a sculpture not a man being crystallized along with a weapon. They're selling it as a sculpture not as separate goods. Now, please stop before you break it. Who knows what on earth might happen if Cepheus finds out we actually messed up with a transaction?" Lynette cried out, being helped by Valeria to keep Hualin away from the statue until the black-haired merchant came to her senses.

"Do you need any help?" Auguste volunteered with a weird tone in his voice. But before he could go over to the three female traders, Marienbard forcefully hit the back of his head with her hand, telling him that he should really shut up when he has nothing else to say. Jacqueline, on the other hand, was accompanying Amy who was too preoccupied with one of the paintings on the display which resembled her.

Eventually, Hualin regained her senses and apologized to the visitors, stating that whenever she sees a new weapon she has the compulsive urge to go have a closer look at it.

Valeria then gestured for Hualin and Lynette to come closer as they discussed about the buying of the statue for the shop as merchandise. With a few exchanges of words and numbers, they finally came into an agreement and approached Amy who was then waiting by Auguste and Marienbard's side accompanied by Jacqueline.

After giving Amy a bag of coins in trade of the statue, the three shopkeepers waved goodbye as the shop's door opened with the redhead girl, two maids and a lone man departing off for another journey. "Thank you very much! Farewell! Good luck!"

* * *

**Text Epilogue: **"And then, Amy set off once more into the outside world to look for Raphael. But little did she know…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so this was a really cracky ending to begin with. I based it on three other endings in the Soul series that I was able to play. As always, the first would be from Raphael's while the next was from Olcadan's SC3 ending. And last but not the least was some logical reasoning from Ivy's SC4 ending. Technically, there would be two things that would happen if something that was contaminated with Soul Edge came into contact with Soul Calibur. Either that thing is purified or that thing becomes crystallized as Soul Calibur recognizes it as evil and such. Again, it's kind of OOC'd. The only reason I brought out the shopkeepers was that I forgot how much using the bonus characters was in SC3. That is all._


End file.
